rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonbreath
Dragonbreath 'is the last kingdom owned by the Dwarves and is featured mainly in Rise of Darkness as a home for King Brom. Dragonbreath's current reigning house is House Asorin. History The city was founded in 29,021 BS by the dwarf lord Asmar I and became one of the three dwarf settlements. It was famed for being the only dwarf city situated in the West and was mainly used as a city for dwarves. During the Fall of the Dwarves in 97 BS, Dragonbreath was mainly used as a refugee camp for dwarves however once the numbers were too massive, the king sent many of the dwarves to form their own home due to the lack of food. Dragonbreath from then on became the home to the "greatest weapons" in Fly, holding great spears and war hammers that "had never been used my mortal men." Near the end of 30 AS, an orc army and eight dragons attacked the city. King Brom had no choice but to evacuate the city and make for Fallow. Several dwarves disagreed with this statement and instead decided to stay and fight. This was known to have failed. The city was abandoned. List of Kings The following is a few of the great dwarf kings of Dragonbreath, for more see Monarchy Family Tree *'Rogana I (257 BS - 200 BS) *'Rogana II (200 BS - 196 BS) '''The most loathed king in the entire history, he was said to have been poisoned and his nephew took the throne. *'Asmar VII (196 BS - 138 BS) ' *'Asmar VIII (138 BS - 97 BS)' *'Egeus III (97 BS - 42 BS) ' *'Asmar IX "The Mad King" (42 BS - 15 AS) The king was responsible for the death of many innocent dwarves. *'Brom I (15 AS - 73 AS) '''The main protaganist of Rise of Darkness, he came to power by blood. His rule was said to be have been the most beloved. He gave the throne to a close friend, unspeakable at the time. For more, see King Brom *'Egeus IV (73 AS - 139 AS) 'A good friend of Brom, for more see Egeus 'Houses *House Asorin (Reigning) *House Rogana (Noble, Once Reigning) *House Stoneworth (Noble, Now Reigning) About Dragonbreath '''was built upon the ruins of the old dwarf ruins in the Bronze Mountains, and was originally set up as the dwarf capital. It lost it's title later on by Diamore after it was founded and many dwarves headed east to be apart of that. Politics Dragonbreath follows a monarch often in the feuding families of '''Asmar '''and '''Rogana. There has never really been any change in monarchy of the political system as the dwarves often believe it is a waste of time. Wars and other states of affairs The city rarely becomes involved in wars, maintaining a close connection with nearby cities and tradepoints as the dwarves know that the humans would easily crush the dwarves together. Instead, the dwarves become involved in war in the event that other dwarven colonies are in danger such as the War of Slavery in which they led most of the war. The City Dragonbreath is a city carved out between two large mountains in the Bronze Mountains, with three large public halls (being the Entrance Hall, the Forges Hall and the Eastern Hall/Main Hall) and a private, royal hall for the previous kings. The entrance to the city is the head of a giant dragon carved in stone with the battlements located on the tip of it's head. Trivia *The idea of having the gate be the head of a dragon was one of the author's good friends ideas. Category:Cities Category:Dwarves Category:Dragonbreath